Traits
Up to three traits can be taken at character creation. Traits are permanent and can not be added to or changed, however additional traits (even if the character has three) may be granted by the Dungeon Master if certain conditions are met (see Plot Traits). Only one history trait can be taken. Physical Traits Beautiful A beautiful character receives -1 to INT but a +3 to Diplomacy. Blessed The character has been baptised by holy forces, but has retained their mind and body. Good or Lawful points added to a Blessed character's alignment (even if the points do not change the alignment) are doubled. Blind The character is blind and may never take any Search, Parry, or written Knowledge checks. Any other action requiring a physical reaction receives a -4 to its check. However, all mental and social skills receive +2. Iron Liver The penalities of alcoholic beverages (e.g. Mead) have no effect on the character. Planar Touched The character has been corrupted by unholy forces, but has retained their mind and body. Evil or Chaotic points added to a Planar Touched character's alignment (even if the points do not change the alignment) are doubled. Scar The character has a visible scar on their face or body. Scarred characters gain a +1 to Discipline, but a -1 to Diplomacy. Short If a character is 3 inches shorter than the typical height of its race, Short must be taken as a trait. Short characters gain a +1 to Stealth, but a -1 to Discipline. Summer Child The character was born in the summer, ignoring hot climate effects. Cannot be taken alongside Winter Child. Tall If a character is 3 inches taller than the typical height of its race, Tall must be taken as a trait. Tall characters gain a +1 to Discipline, but a -1 to Stealth. Ugly An ugly character receives -1 to CHA but a +3 to Stealth. Winter Child The character was born in the winter, ignoring cold climate effects. Cannot be taken alongside Summer Child. Mental Traits Agoraphobia The character is uncomfortable being outdoors, receiving -1 to all attributes when outside but +1 to all attributes when inside. Claustrophobia The character is uncomfortable being indoors, receiving -1 to all attributes when inside but +1 to all attributes when outside. Dishonest This character receives +2 to Diplomacy if their diplomatic action involves lying. However, they receive -2 to Diplomacy if their diplomatic action involves telling the truth. Drunkard The character must drink at least one alcoholic substance every day or suffer -2 penalties to all their skills. This effect begins at exactly midnight. Alcohol now also heals the character 1d4 Health points and is treated as a healing item. Imperialist This character may never be diplomatically convinced to perform a chaotic action. They may still be intimidated in to doing so. Cannot be taken by characters with Chaotic alignments. Insomnia The character can avoid sleeping, however they receive a -2 to all abilities until they sleep. Illiterate This character is unable to read, and any action requiring reading will automatically fail. The character is also immune to any magical effects that are caused by reading. This trait is removed after a suitable amount of time (DM determined) of being taught by a character who can read. Noble This character receives +2 to Diplomacy if their diplomatic action involves telling the truth. However, they receive -2 to Diplomacy if their diplomatic action involves lying. Racist The character receives a bonus of +2 Diplomacy towards checks versus characters of the same race, but a -1 to Diplomacy checks versus characters of other races. Rationalist If a character does not have a deity, Rationalist must be taken as a trait. Characters with deities may not take this trait. Rationalists receive a -2 CHA penalty towards characters with Deities, and a -3 CHA penalty towards Zealous characters. However, Rationalists gain immunity to intimidation by characters with Deities. Rebellious This character may never be diplomatically convinced to perform a lawful action. They may still be intimidated in to doing so. Cannot be taken by characters with Lawful alignments. Zealous The character's deity drives their actions more and how they interact with other characters. Characters gain a +2 CHA bonus towards characters which share their deity, but a -1 CHA penalty towards characters who do not. Language Traits Marcherspeak This is a modern language, spoken in the Marches. Middic This trait is automatically taken at character creation for free. This is a modern language, spoken across the Midden and its neighbouring countries. Modern Hiliniic This is a modern language, spoken in the Crownlands. Old Moantspeak This is an ancient language, originally spoken in the Marches by the old Dwarf tribes. Old Hiliniic This is an ancient language, originally spoken by the Hiliniic Tribes of the Crownlands. Vil Isilei This is a modern language, spoken by the Felu'Isilei. History Traits Bastard The character is an illegitimate child, receiving -1 to Diplomacy when speaking to Nobility but +2 when speaking to other Bastards. Blacksmith The character is a blacksmith, or the child of a blacksmith, and gains +2 to Craft. Crusader The character is, or was, part of the Church, and must take "Faith of the Dawn" as their deity. Crusaders gain +2 damage bonus against the Mage class, however they may also never co-operate with someone they know is a Mage without passing a diplomacy check against themselves. Farmer The character grew up on a farm, sowing fields and harvesting crops. The character gains +2 to Search whilst in fields and plains, but -2 to Search outside of fields and plains. Paladis The character has been knighted as a Paladis of the Church and must take "Faith of the Dawn" as their deity. They may use the titles "Ser", "Sera" or "Sir". Nobility The character was born in to nobility before the first Civil War and may use the titles "Lord" or "Lady", receiving -1 to Diplomacy when speaking to people who are not Nobility, Paladis or Monarchs, but +2 when speaking to other Nobility, Paladis or Monarchs. Inquisitor / Singing Sister The character is an Inquisitor or Singing Sister of the Church, or the child of one, and must take "Faith of the Dawn" as their deity. They gain +2 to Heal. Sailor The character is a sailor, or the child of a sailor, and gains +2 to Acrobatics. Alchemist The character was taught in the House of Alchemists, or is the child of an Alchemist, and gains +2 to Knowledge. Urchin The character grew up in a city, living from scraps found in the alleyways. The character gains +2 to Search whilst in cities, but -2 to Search outside of cities. Soldier The character is a soldier, or the child of a soldier, and gains +2 to Discipline. Plot Traits Blinded See Blind for effects. Knighted See Paladis for effects. Royal Bastard The character is an illegitimate child of a DM specified royal. This trait is only discovered by the character if these conditions are met: # They have the Bastard history trait # They were unaware of their parentage # They discover their true parentage through documentation, conversation, or through DM specified plot This trait replaces the Bastard history trait, the character now receiving -2 to Diplomacy when speaking to Nobility, -5 when speaking to any member of the Church, +5 when speaking to other Bastards, and may use the title "Prince" or "Princess". This trait does not legitimise their right to rule. Scarred See Scar for effects.